Make a Wish
by Evilemster
Summary: I am nothing but a pig content with my life at the Mystery Shack. I love Mabel to bits, we are BFFs after all. I was so happy that she won me at the fair, I don't think I could imagine going with anyone else but her. I wish I could tell her how greatful I am to her. I wish I could do something more!


**Make a Wish**

I am nothing but a pig content with my life at the Mystery Shack. I love Mabel to bits, we are BFFs after all. I was so happy that she won me at the fair, I don't think I could imagine going with anyone else but her. She's much better then that Gideon boy was, he was always shoving me into corners and bullying me. Mabel lets me dress up, Mabel feeds me, Mabel lets me play cards and lets me get revenge on her brother. I wish I could pay her back in some way, but I wonder how. She loves me the way I am but I just want to do something _more _for her.

* * *

It was one day when we came back from her sock opera, her brother was badly injured and she gave him a piggyback all the way home. I had to trot along beside her looking up at her as she made her way, not taking a single break. Dipper had fallen asleep as she carried him, he looked beaten and bruised and very tired. She kept smiling at me but she was tired herself. I could see a familiar look in her eyes, the look of one whose heart has been broken.

Another failed summer romance.

Mabel had told me all about her previous attempts at love and how they all seemed to have been unsuccessful. Norman, Mermando and now Gabe. (Also about some guy that she wrote a 'Do you like me' question thingy for.) I was angry with all the guys who could do this to such a sweet girl like her and snorted in disbelief. When we got back the twins went straight to bed, Mabel having to carry Dipper up the stairs as well. I watched as she placed a variety of coloured plasters on his cuts and bruises and waited for her to come over to her own bed so that we may have our nightly conversations. She picked me up and hugged me tightly, I snuggled up comfortably and listened to her.

"I totally dodged a bullet today Waddles" she smiled at me, her voice cheerful as always. "I mean, a guy who makes out with his puppets? Please!"

She was taking this well, that's what I love about her. I snort in reply and she laughs as if she knew what I was saying.

"Yeah I know right." She yawns and falls back onto her pillow, eyes closed and a smile on her face. "I'll see you in the morning then Waddles..."

I was upset that our talk hadn't gone on for longer and I curled up beside her, as I slowly fell asleep I couldn't help but wish that I could be human too, so that I could play with her and talk to her. I'd be the summer romance that she's always dreamed of.

* * *

I found myself on the floor the following morning and I woke up to the bright sun as it shone through the triangle window. I opened my eyes and stretched... my trotters seemed to reach out further than ususal.

Then again, I don't remember my trotters being so pink and fleshy... with little things that wiggled when I moved them. Were these fingers? I look down at myself to find that I had changed. I could no longer walk on all fours, instead I had to walk on two pokey 'legs.' I was wearing a pink shirt and black shorts (I think they're 'clothes' as Mabel dresses me up in) and I have no idea how they got here! It was nothing like when I switched bodies with that strange question mark guy, I was alarmed and found myself crying out. I heard Dipper move in his bed and to my horror he was the first to awake.

The look on his face when he saw me!

He opened his mouth to scream and I panicked. I fell over as I tried to run and I edged towards the cornor of the room, shaking in fear. He stopped as he rubbed the aches and pains from last night. Then he grabbed a golf club and slowly made his way over to me. He didn't seem too alarmed now.

"Who are you?" he asked edging slowly towards me, club still raised. "How did you get in here?"

I didn't know what to say and the only thing that came out of my mouth was "oink."

The boys face turned into a look of recognition and confusion, "no way. Waddles?" I brightened up as he said my name and bounded over for a hug, I was relieved to find that I was the same size as him. He backed away with a strange look on his face.

"Whoa! Whoa!" he said pushing me away. I sat on the floor and smiled up at him. Dipper began pacing around the room, glancing at me once or twice.

"How did this happen?" he asked. I couldn't answer and replied with my usual "oink." He sat on his bed and rubbed his chin, thinking deeply. I began to bite my shirt, it gave me great comfort. Before long Dipper stood up and began teaching me how to use this new body, he said "If we're going to hide this from Grunkle Stan and the others then you've got to know how to use a body."

But I didn't want to hide this. I wanted to tell Mabel that I was human now! As soon as I was on my legs and was comfortable in using them, I ran to Mabel's bed and jumped on it. I ignored Dipper's yells and shook her awake. She moaned and opened her eyes.

I should have known that she'd have the same reaction. It took a few seconds for Dipper to explain to her what happened, but when she found out that I was Waddles she ran over and hugged me so tightly. And I could hug back. It was the greatest feeling ever!

"Oh my gosh Waddles! We are gonna have the greatest day ever!" she laughed. "We're gonna have ice cream, run around and you can talk to me!"

I felt a little nervous now. But I opened my mouth and finally spoke "O...kay..."

She squealed.

* * *

Today was fun!

Mabel got a giant chocolate icecream at the diner and we attempted to eat the whole lot. I had never tasted anything like it... gave me a little headache though. Dipper seemed to be a little embarrassed at me.

"Is Dipper angry at me?" (I had gotten used to talking by now.)

"Don't worry about Dipping Sauce here" Mabel laughed, poking her brother with her spoon. "He's just jealous."

"I am not" Dipper replied. I smiled and scoffed down another chunk of ice cream. I couldn't help but feel nerved when people looked at me, their noses stuck up in the air. They say I eat like a pig. Well can you blame me?

I listen to Dipper as he talk to Mabel about the latest discoveries that he had found in his journal. I listen in wonder at all the stories that he tells and hope that I would go on one of them too. Mabel wipes her mouth and stands up, "We'll go to the lake next, then the park. What d'you say?"

We agree and head off.

Later at the park I was upset when I found a mud puddle. I asked if I could role around in it but Dipper said that I couldn't. Fortunatley Mabel made it look like an accident when she tripped me up and I fell in. I laughed happily as I rolled around, pretending to struggle to get up again. Mabel laughed with me but Dipper looked away.

I finally stood up again, "Sorry Dipper." He smiled and we begin to walk back to the Shack. Mabel wants to spend more time there but Dipper says that thier Grunkle is expecting them home, so we go.

"Thanks for the day out" I say. Mabel looked at me and held my hand.

"Waddles, out of all the boys that I've talked to here you are totally the best one!"

I smile "You're the best... no... the GREATEST for looking after me."

Mabel gives me a hug, "Aw, you're just saying that."

"No I'm serious" I say "I couldn't stand if Pacifica or Gideon had to look after me. You're the only one for me Mabel!" I hug her and refuse to let her go.

I don't see Mabel look up at Dipper and I don't recognise the awkward moment I had caused. I had forgotten that I was and still am a pig.

* * *

I hear their conversation in the bedroom as I hang outside the door.

"I love Waddles" I hear Mable say. "I wouldn't mind if he was human a little longer."

"Mabel," I hear the brother reply "He's a pig. An animal. He may _look _human now but think about it." I peer through a crack in the door and see Mabel rub her arm, I can tell from the look in her eyes that she agrees. I sigh and tears brim in my eyes. However much I hate to admit it, I agree. I am an animal, a pig that rolls in mud, scoffs food, dresses in silly outfits! No matter how much I want to stay with Mabel I know that it can't be forever.

I walk into the bedroom and the twins look at me, they seem upset after knowing that I had heard everything. Dipper sighs and shuffles the hat on his head.

"Sorry Waddles..."

"It's fine" I relpy.

Mabel rushes over and hugs me tightly and I squeeze her back. Suddenly their Gruckle comes into the room.

"Hey kids, I got a bunch of fireworks! Wanna set them off illegally?"

The twins smile and nod their heads. Mabel takes me by the hand and leads me out.

"C'mon Waddles, you gotta see some fireworks."

* * *

The fireworks crash thorugh the sky, leaving trails of different lights as they explode in the pitch black sky. Green, red and blue, I watch them at Mabels side. I 'ooh' and 'ahh' as they erupt and I turn to her.

"Mabel" I whisper to her "We're still BFFs right?"

"Of course" she grins. "Nothing's going to change that."

I feel like I'm going to cry when I think about how I'm never going to properly talk to her again. How I'm never going to hug her with human arms. I've gotta change back sooner or later and I want every last moment to count. Without thinking I grab her and kiss her on the cheek. Her eyes widen with shock and Dipper is the same. The Grunkle doesn't notice luckily and I step away from her my face going red. She smiles nervously and she beckons me to stand next to her again. She has a rocket in her hands and she wants me to fire it with her. We hold on and Grunkle lights the fuse.

"BFFS FOREVER!" we yell in unison as the firework speeds away and bursts into a brilliant pink light. I look up, satisfied with my day.

Happy that I was able to tell Mabel how much she means to me.

* * *

I am happy (but a little sad) to report that things were back to normal the next day. The twins are at the mall right now and I am at home. Maybe I'll go out and roll in a mud puddle.

And wait for my BFF to return.

_**(Author note: So this was just a little random one shot about a humanised Waddles and what he thinks of Mabel. Might draw this as a comic so be sure to look out for that. Please R&amp;R Thank you!)**_


End file.
